Tragic Fate
by Jazebeth
Summary: AU. Surrounded by ghosts since childhood has never been easy for Tsuna especially when said supernatural beings always seemed to only cause him troubles. Things could go better or worse if Tsuna didn't manage his power. However, at a certain cat's appearance he is proven wrong as tragedy strikes. Eventual Dark!Tsuna OOC light Gore
1. Prologue

Beta'ed by:**Al Ilmo Noor,****CRMLDNSN **and** eclipsed flower  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ne, Onee-chan."

Sitting innocently in the living-room, a boy blinked his wide brown eyes cutely at the bunny plush in his lap as if expecting the stuffed toy to answer him. '_How cute~__'_ thought Nana, chuckling softly at her five year old boy's antics. A child's imagination sure knew no boundaries! But what Nana did not know was that little Tsu-kun, instead of talking to the fluffy plushy in his lap, was actually speaking to a transparent young woman in her mid-twenties sitting in front of him. The lady was completely invisible to the sweetly humming house-wife's eyes.

"Why won't Onee-chan be my real sister?" he asked, looking straight at his 'Onee-chan' in confusion.

And hearing this, the young lady's grey orbs lost a little of their usual shine and she ran a hand through her pony tail, freeing silver wavy locks that fell down to reach the middle of her back, perfectly illuminating her pale white skin. She started playing with the ends of her black and white maid costume's sleeves before looking up, a soft yet strained smile on her lips, and she held out her hands to cup little Tsu-kun's cheeks, the latter pouting at the action.

"It's because I can't." The brunet's cheeks turned bright red, dissatisfied with the answer and the young woman's amused chuckle that followed held an underlying sense of bitterness in it.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"It's quite normal for a child to have one or two imaginary friends. In contrary it is proof of his rich and boundless imagination."

Or, that's what the doctor told her anyway. But Nana still had doubts of her own. She hadn't really given it any thought before but as of late, nine-year-old Tsuna had been acting strange. Sometimes she would catch him screaming and yelling at _them_. To her it just looked like a mad boy yelling at thin air.

But still, who was she to distrust a specialist? Nana could only hope that she was overreacting and that her little Tsu-kun would grow up... _normal_.

Well, she hoped.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tsuna was only twelve years old when he first told her about the red-eyed women disturbing his sleep every night to make him play with her and turned violent if he refused. Of course, she didn't believe that and lectured him as sternly as someone as sweet as Nana could about the fact that even though I-pin and Fuuta were younger than him, they were more mature and unlike him, didn't invent lies so they could sleep with their mama.

That night however, looking into those puppy eyes, Nana just couldn't refuse and eventually gave in. Looking back at it now, she should have taken note of the sudden decrease in temperature when she woke up from her little boy's whimpering and screams of pain and fear. She shouldn't have dismissed the whole thing as just a simple nightmare either. Unfortunately, she didn't have that foresight and she did both. She gently stroked the now sleeping brunet in her arms before falling back to sleep.

But Tsuna woke up once again as a chilling air forced him out from his sweet dreams to meet glowing red eyes.

He shook his mother's hands to no avail and cold sweat ran down his face because of the fear the low temperature generated. He tried to get up only to find out that he couldn't move a muscle. His body felt heavier. Just as Tsuna regained sense of his frantic breathing, he felt a harsh pressure falling on top of him, crushing his lungs. _'__Move!__' _But it was all useless and he resorted to mumbling a soft chant.

As the suffocating pressure slowly subsided, he jumped up, panting hard in need of air. But the glowing red eyes didn't leave. The owner of those very eyes stood beside his bed, staring intently at the poor brunet.

Messy, long, black hair. Dark, glowing, red eyes. A Victorian-style black dress. It was _her__, _no doubt about it. Shaking his head, Tsuna made his way to escape whilst keeping an eye on the red-eyed woman. But the more he stared at her eyes, the heavier his eyelids felt, and the last thing he could remember were those red, gleaming eyes before darkness completely obscured his vision, and he unconsciously mumbled a soft 'good night.'

* * *

**AN**: If you noticed, he was having sleep paralysis – and yes, the way I described how he felt when he had sleep paralysisis different from the usual symptoms, but I wrote this –sleep paralysis thingy- based on _my __own__ experience_.

And just in case you don't know what sleep paralysis is, here's some info for ya...

**Sleep paralysis** is a phenomenon in which people, either when falling asleep or wakening, temporarily experience a sense of inability to move, similar to when an arm or leg _goes to sleep_, but not associated with numbness. More formally, it is a transition state between wakefulness and rest characterized by complete muscle atonia (muscle weakness). It can occur at sleep onset or when awakening. It is believed a result of disrupted REM sleep, which is normally characterized by complete muscle atonia that prevents individuals from acting out their dreams. Sleep paralysis has been linked to disorders such as narcolepsy, migraines, anxiety disorders, and obstructive sleep apnea; however, it can also occur in isolation. When linked to another disorder, sleep paralysis commonly occurs in association with the neuromuscular disorder narcolepsy

Note: Tsuna wasn't bullied _that_ much in canon, right? So, in this story I'll make it so he won't be bullied to the extent that he would actually need to pull out a first aid kit and bandage his body and all, and his classmate will still interact with him normally, not really minding his Dame-ness.

Anyway, the seat in Tsuna's class in this story will be six rows to the back.

P.S. Please don't kill me after this chapter….

Song reference/s: Alice – Hatsune Miku


	2. Alice

WARNING: **DON'T KILL ME**

Note: Tsuna wasn't bullied that much in the actual story, right? So, in this story, he won't be bullied to the extent that he would need to bandage his body and all, and his classmates still interact with him normally, not really minding his dame-ness.

Anyway, the seat in Tsuna's class in this story will be six row to the back beside the window

P.S: Please don't kill me after this chapter….

Hugs, kisses to everyone that fav'd, followed, and reviewed this story! You're amazing!

Song references : Alice – Hatsune Miku

Beta-ed by Al Ilmo Noor, CRMLDNSN and eclipsed flower

* * *

**Chapter one: Old Friend and Transfer Students from Italy**

* * *

It was six in the morning when Tsuna woke up. Though this time, not from a nightmare like he usually did but with a certain nostalgic dream still fresh in his mind. He couldn't stop the sad smile that was forming on his lips at _her _memory. Now that he thought about it, he used to visit her often, right? So, what happened lately that stopped him from visiting?

_Oh! He simply forgot to..._

How ashamed he felt as he realised that. But still, the brunet hoped to make it up to _her _and decided to visit _her _this morning. Then, they'll laugh and talk about a bunch of things, _like old times…_ As he got up from his bed, he made his way towards the bathroom for a nice, quick, cold shower to refresh himself. It's still early; he has plenty of time to spare anyway and he did want to look at his best when meeting her. Not that she could see anymore, for that matter.

After he spent what felt like ten minutes in the bathroom, he dressed up in his usual Namichuu uniform. Looking up at his reflection on the mirror, he noted the untamable brown mess on his head. _Sigh_. Well he _did _want to look good, after all. After a long debate, he finally decided to use some hairgel just this _once_. When he deemed himself ready, he hurriedly went to pick up his bag and headed towards the kitchen.

After greeting the breakfast-preparing house wife with a "Morning, mom," he then seated himself on a chair in the right side of the table Nana, on the other hand, looked over her shoulder in surprise before dropping everything from her hands and hurriedly making her way to embrace her boy in a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't everyday that Tsuna managed to wake up and already be ready for school this early in the morning, and in the eyes of the house-wife, this indeed was an achievement worth praise for. It not only made her proud, but as well anxious seeing how her son is growing up quickly and turning so…_dependable_-

"Mmmf!" came the brunet's muffled whimper. Startled out of her thoughts, she released the poor, choking Tsuna from her death-like grip.

"Mom, you don't have to do that _every time_ I wake up early…" the latter said while trying to catch his breath, yet Nana didn't seem convinced but she instead pouted.

"Aww, but I can't help it! Seeing my adorable baby slowly grow up to turn into a dependable young man makes me want to cuddle with you even more!" she cried dramatically.

"Geez, Mom! If you want to cuddle, then I-pin and Fuuta can do it more than me since they're still young!"

"No! That won't do," Nana again retorted, looking like a teacher scolding her student for something wrong he did. "Everyone, without exeption nor age restriction, needs to be showered with love!" She finished with a firm nod as if approving her own declaration. Tsuna, on the other hand, could only sweat-drop at his mother's antics.

Deciding that it was better to change subject before his mother started ranting with no end like usual he added, "But, I only woke up early today since I was planning to visit _her _on the way to school."

That seemed to work as Nana succesfully shut up, her eyes wide, before making her way to their house's small garden, plucking some of the grown roses. After neatly arranging them in a bouquet, she then gave it to Tsuna, her eyes darkening slightly as she wispered, "Give her my best regards and tell her that I miss her a lot in my stead, okay?"

Silently nodding Tsuna made his way out of the Sawada residence leaving Nana smiling sadly in his tracks. She knows how much _she _is important to him yet Nana sometimes can't help but hope that he'd make some new friends instead.

_Sigh_.

Why didn't he ever think about giving her flowers himself before? That would have certainly made her very happy... Oh, right. He once did that when they were young but she didn't seem to like the indigo tulips and told him that he shouldn't do that again. He didn't want to get too nosy and ask her about the reason either...

_Damn_.

But perhaps if he told her that it was from his mother then she would accept them since she really liked Nana. Well, he just hoped she won't get angry.

* * *

Passing by an old familiar park, he couldn't stop the small smile tugging at his lips as memories of laugher and joyful cries filled his mind. Looking around, his eyes stopped at a familiar set of swings. He wished he could rewind back in time to when they used to play together. _Before that happened,_ he thought bitterly.

It was two years ago that she suddently stopped visiting the Sawada household leaving the occupants of said house to wonder why. When they realised that she got in an accident that damaged some of her internal organs, and she even lost an eye. They tried the very thing they could do to help her; showering her with love and affection daily. Her real parents didn't seem to give a care and simply abandoned her when she seemed to turn useless.

It was her fault for getting into the accident. It was her fault for not paying attention. It was her fault and only hers. She was already a damned case in the first place and chances of her recovery after the operation were already slim. Her parents' decision was for the best. They don't have to spend their precious time with her when she wouldn't recover anyway. Time was money. And money was more important, she would always tell herself and the Sawadas that sentence. It only intensified Tsuna's hate for those scums that dare call themselves parents.

All hopes of recovery were cut short when they couldn't find a donor, and she had to stick up with the machines for a while as her body kept weakening. Eventually, she died in the most tragical way. Her body was motionless and her skin was pale. They found the machines that were supposed to keep her alive were not working one morning. They probably couldn't handle the pressure of operating daily nonstop for more than a month, the doctor reasoned. A tragic fate, they all called it.

But Tsuna knew better than that. He knew very well that they were all lies. That it was all because of the half-hearted care she was getting. They told him that they would definitively save her, and he naïvely believed them.

_"The patient's safety is more important than the money." My ass._ They probably knew beforehand that Nana couldn't pay for all the intense care _she _used to get before her scum of parents abandoned her.

Stepping into a familiar grass field, he was pulled out of his thoughts. He stopped in his tracks as he found himself facing a certain old, lone cherry tree. He took a deep breath before making his way to the head-stone beneath the surface of the slightly grassy field, chuckling ever so bittersweetly at the messy hand-writing on the stone.

_Here rests our beloved friend and sister._

_May she rest in peace._

_Nagi._

They just wouldn't care enough to bother with a proper headstone for her grave even though they were rich! Those scum parents. He wanted to laugh at the irony, but he couldn't.

"Good morning," he greeted softly, pushing his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind. He knows he won't receive a respond, but he is happy pretending that she does reply as if she were standing right in front of him.

And just when he realised that an hour already passed. He bid her goodbye, apologizing and reasoning out that he didn't want to get bitten to death before finally he started to walk away, fully aware of the figure that was following him.

Silently leaving the forest, he stopped in his tracks and he turned his heels to the dark shadow following him. "What do you want?" he demanded. There was no reply.

"I know you're there," he hissed.

He was surprised, to say the least, when his follower revealed herself to be none other than a familiar red-eyed lady, her Victorian-style black dress flowing gently as she walked up to him elegantly. She would have been a real beauty if not for the messy long black hair falling on her shoulders he long since noted.

So, here he was, face to face with the lady who used to be subject and source of his daily nightmares when he was younger. The lady who, on several occasions, tried and nearly succeeded in killing him. So, of course, it was a completely understandable of why he's scared shitless just staring at the figure in front of him.

"Darkness…" she mouthed. And then she disappeared.

Still shocked and surprised, the brunette slowly took a deep breath before finally resuming his way to school. Luckily enough, the skylark didn't notice him slip in the crowd of students and he made it to class without one of the prefect's guard dogs detecting him.

* * *

Sliding the class' doors open, Tsuna was already prepared for the excited ear-deafening squeals of the girls in his class talking about how handsome the transfer students were. He didn't care, though. As he made his way to his seat, a certain _hand_ appeared out of nowhere, trying to trip him. Yet, he already noticed it. So smirking in triumph, he stepped on the hand, purposely adding more pressure on his right foot to get the desired effect, glancing at the _hand's _owner mockingly. _Not today._ He mouthed before resuming in his tracks and taking his seat at the fifth row beside the window, unaware of a certain pair of eyes widening as they saw him _accidentally step_ on the spirit's hand.

Moments later, Nezu-sensei appeared, catching everyone's attention except for the dazed brunet's that was staring out the window.

"Morning, everyone." Nezu greeted, noting that pretty much_ most_ of the student's eyes were fixed on him.

"Today, we will be having two new students join our class," he announced. "Please come in." By the time he finished his sentence it was already painfully obvious how almost everyone's eyes widened with excitement as they turned their attention to the two figures standing beside the half-opened door.

"Kyaah! He looks so cool!"

"He must be a delinquent!"

"He has green eyes! Green!"

"Look how calm he is!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Silence!" The old man ordered before turning around to the new transfer students, "Please introduce yourself."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance the one that looked like a delinquent said curtly, "Gokudera Hayato." He then rolled his glaring eyes to observe everyone in the classroom, stopping suddenly when they fell on a certain brunet, the latter staring absent-mindedly out the window. And with an unexplainable rage he made his way towards Tsuna's desk. Tsuna, not sure what to say to the silverette could only stare at him in surprise and wonder.

"Pay attention when someone is talking to _you._" The newly introduced Gokudera said, slamming his hand on Tsuna's desk, the latter flinching at the sudden disturbance.

"_**What**?_" The brunet challenged, smirking slightly when the new student took a step back. But contrary to Tsuna's expectations, the silverette didn't backing away and instead retaliated by kicking the desk, causing it to fall to the ground, Tsuna falling down to hit the floor in the process.

Alarmed, Yamamoto quickly made his way to restrain Gokudera while Tsuna stood up to fix himself and his desk.

"_Please hold back__,_" the raven-haired baseball lover hissed in what Tsuna guessed to be Italian.

"_He pisses me off!_" Gokudera spat.

Tsuna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two. _Yamamoto __knew__ the transfer students?_he wondered.

"Gokudera-kun!" Nezu shouted, "Please take a seat!"

Grumbling in irritation, Gokudera made his way to a free seat, glaring every now and then in Tsuna's direction. It was strange but he somehow felt uneasy and anxious since laying eyes on the brunet which only fuelled his anger and irritation even more. Perhaps he was one of the contractors? Nah, it couldn't be. He looked so weak and helpless. He wouldn't be able to keep up with such a strong dark power, could he?

"Old-man," a bored voice broke through the tense silence, pulling Nezu's attention. The homeroom teacher shook his head in disapproval before continuing with the introduction.

"You may call me 'Lambo-sama'," the other transfer student said, hand raised in a way much like a king's, demanding worship.

"Okay, Lambo-kun, you may take your seat behind Sawada," Nezu said, pointing at Tsuna.

Class finally settled down and the lesson started, and bored, Tsunaignored Nezu's blabbering in favor of looking out the window when he suddenly caught something black moving around in the bushes. He perked up at the familiar figure revealing itself from the bushes, glowing red eyes staring straight into caramel ones. Before he jumped out of his seat to join her, he restrained himself and decided that it would best to meet up and confront her when class ended or he would have to deal with not only Nezu's anger but Hibari-san as well and he certainly didn't want to be bitten to death.

_I hope school __ends__ soon…_he glanced back at the board, not understanding a thing. _Wonder what she's up to…_he sighed, unaware that a certain student's eyes were following his every movement.


	3. Titanium

Song references: David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium

Thank's for anyone that has been Favorited, follow, reviewing or simply visited by, Thank's so much. :)

Beta-ed By **Eclipse Flower** and **CRMLDNSN**! Thank's!

* * *

Chapter 2: Protector

The bell rang.

To Tsuna's horror, the next subject was PE…

The captains of both teams did not want him on their team, afraid that the mere presence of the brunet would make them didn't really mind it since he, Dame-Tsuna, didn't want to incur injuries from the harmful _projectiles_, as he already had bruises from falling off a staircase, and gaining any more injuries meant that he would make Nana worried. He didn't mind that neither of the captains wanted him on their teams, not at all. With that in mind, he made his way to the nearest bench.

The game went on pretty well after a while until Gokudera _accidentally _slid in to a raven-haired teen, making him land face first into the ground.

"Sensei, I think I've twisted my ankle."

_'What a lame excuse, Yamamoto!' _the raven thought self-deprecatingly while masking his face with a sheepish smile, if one could be fooled by his easy-going nature, why couldn't _he_? Determined from his new-found courage, he couldn't wait to test out his theory.

"Can I rest for a while?" Yamamoto asked his PE teacher who nodded in approval. Grinning all the while and thanking his teacher for letting him off, he could not help but sneak a glance at his _companion _who was giving him a knowing look. It was true that his friends gave him the 'ok' to carry out his task while they watched on sidelines. If things went bad, they would take over, as simple as that. He smiled_._

_'So far so good,'_ he thought, then spotted Tsuna sitting alone on a bench, staring at the sky with a longing expression. He approached him slowly until he stood just a few feet away from the brunet.

_'Game on.'_

"May I sit here?" he asked, wearing his usual grin. Tsuna stared at him, looking uninterested, although on the inside he was cheering happily to have someone actually accompany him. The brunet let the baseball-lover to sit next to him which made him happy, but he didn't show it and kept on a poker face.

"Thanks, Tsuna."

Awkward.

It was the only word that could describe the situation they were in.

Now was the last chance; he would try to lift the uncomfortable silence with _that _subject. From a report that he read _back there_, the brunet was sensitive to _that_, and hopefully the shorter teen would lift his face to stare him in the eye then. Hopefully.

"Tsuna, are you interested in supernatural things?" Now _that_ had captured the brunet's attention. Tsuna's head snapped towards the taller teen, eyes narrowed.

"What brought this up?" he demanded. The raven grinned; he definitely would dig for information from him as deep as possible.

"It's just…" He trailed off at the direction where Gokudera was and back to Tsuna. "My friend over there likes them to the point of admiring them." He heard the brunet groan and he felt it strange so he asked him, "What's wrong?"

"I hate them." The raven was confused at this; his friend would always say they were the most complicated beings ever created and were full of mysteries. Tsuna stared at him before telling him about the experiences he had had with them.

"They suffocate you when you are sleeping every single _fucking _night."

Yamamoto's eyes went wide, he had hardly heard the brunet speak before, let alone curse. He had hit the nail on the head, hadn't he?

"They cling onto your shoulder, demanding attention without even figuring out how _friggin'_heavy they are," the brunet hissed, eyebrow twitching every now and then, remembering everything supernatural related that had happened to him for the last fourteen years of his life.

"How do you even know that?" the raven pressed.

"It happens when you live with stalking ghosts and a younger brother that can summon demons to your house," he spat. Yamamoto stared at him as if he was some creature from another planet. Tsuna groaned when he saw the 'Are you serious?' look plastered on his face.

He understood that Yamamoto was clueless about such things, as the raven had probably never encountered a real demon even once. He did not have any idea how they behaved on the occasions when they were temporarily freed from hell – they would annoy people just for the heck of it. He didn't know whether he should laugh or pity himself at the thought of an incubus that would try to satisfy his needs by _raping _him, even though Tsuna was a _guy_. Maybe it had thought he was a girl? Pity, because the next thing he knew, the brunet had limped to Fuuta's room asking for a portal to be opened so he could throw the damn demon to a place where he belonged.

The second time the incubus came back, he let him have his way with the brunet – he did _not _cum! – before doing the exact same thing he had done to the incubus before, only this time with the added bonus of a cross stuck into its mouth – the brunet had thought that he should've stuck that thing into the incubus's anus but he held back, knowing how painful it was to have a cross touch their skin. Moreover, if he stuck it there he couldn't imagine how the demon would handle it –

"Never mind," the brunet finally said, as he didn't see any point in making the raven believe him.

_'Argh! You're stupid, Yamamoto! To think that you were this close!'_

The taller teen laughed nervously before extending his hand towards Tsuna, offering a handshake. "I think I'm going to start over; name's Yamamoto Takeshi." He smiled.

Tsuna took the offered hand hesitantly, but when he did, a wave of flashbacks immediately appeared in his mind.

_"Please! Spare me!" An eerie sound of blood splattering everywhere__…_

_"I don't deserve this!" The sickening crunch of broken bones__…_

_"Stay away, you filthy dog of Vongola!" Hatred__…_

_"You're gonna regret this__…__"A cry of pain assaulted his ears__…_

The brunet pulled his hand away as if it was struck by lightning and stared at his shaking hands. He lifted his head to stare at Yamamoto only to find himself staring at his old friend.

_"It's a pleasure meet you, my name's Nagi."_

The brunet's eyes widened. Just then, he swore he had just seen the splitting image of _her_! Appearing now of all times; was she trying to warn him? Unconsciously, he started to back away from Yamamoto, frightened to make any moves, as if he was afraid of making the wrong move_._

The brunet shakily backed away as he tried to figure out what she had meant, and what Yamamoto wanted, before turning his head away, his face shadowed by his bangs before replying coldly, "We're classmates, why bother?"

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure, his expression darkening, before he took out his iPhone and tapped it a few times before he set the phone against his ear.

"Phase One: Failed."

* * *

Tsuna was shaking, not from anger, but from fear. The thought of him possibly becoming friends with Yamamoto was completely wiped out the moment he saw those flashbacks.

He opened the door leading to the rooftop. He started to think about the argument with his mother that had stressed him out.

_~Flashback~_

_"Getting desperate won't answer your question." Nana was having a heated staring competition with her eldest son, Tsuna. His stubbornness only proved her theory that her son would be 'forever alone.'_

_"When I say no, it mean _no_." His mother was worried that Tsuna didn't talk to anyone outside of their inner circle. She understood very well that her son didn't want anyone to end up like Nagi, but bringing it up to such extent was starting to get on her nerves._

_"Listen, Tsuna." Said brunet flinched __–__ when his mother dropped the 'Tsu-kun' it meant he was in serious shit._

_"If you continue to dwell on that matter, I won't hold back on using force if necessary and bring you to your father's homeland." _Serious _shit. The tone his mother had used wasn't helping at all._

_"What's with this? You suddenly tell me this whole load of crap about me about having friends and if not, you'll take me to that man's homeland?" he asked, not backing off. He hated it when people tried to decide on how he lived his life, ordering him to study this and study that, to do this and do that. The very reason why people couldn't enjoy their lives was because of the selfish parents who decided what they should become without considering their child's own opinion and desires. Taking Tsuna to Italy meant hell. Nana had trusted him so much over her own son __–__ the one that was always at her side?_

_"Listen young man, you have to listen to me even you don't like it and that's final."_

_The woman in front of him right now was not his mother, he knew that, it was as if she had been forced into some kind of agreement to send him to Italy whether he liked it or not._

_Nana then realized the significance of the terrified expression on her son's face before she realized what she had just told him._

_"O-oh my__…__" the brunette stuttered. She didn't have the heart to continue this argument any longer. "I-I didn't mean it t-that way, Tsu-kun." She was afraid that her son would lump her together with the trash that he said they were._

_"I-it's okay, M-Mother. I think I should get some sleep__…__ Yeah, that's it." Bangs shadowing his eyes, and consequently hiding his expression on his face from her, he stumbled backwards as if he was trying to get away from her. He ran to his bedroom without tripping on the stairs, closing the door and then locked it._

_"What have I done?"_

_Both Tsuna and Nana didn't realize that their argument were being eavesdropped by another occupant in the house._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I'm such an idiot…" Tsuna mumbled. Resting his body against the railings, he brought his right knee to his chest, hugging it while watching clouds pass by in the sky. After what seemed to be an eternity, the steel door of the roof opened, revealing the most troublesome teen in Namimori.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari Kyouya demanded, his eyes travelling over the brunet's body, as if examining him to see if he was a worthy opponent or not. After reading the report about Sawada Tsunayoshi from his damned boss, he had started to consider the notion that the herbivore might, just might, be an omnivore. However, you could not judge a person just by their looks…right?

He had the useful ability to remember every detail in a report, no matter what it was, and although he often pretended to not hear it, he memorized every word ever said even if it was about a boring mission. As aloof as he was, he was the most trusted Vongola guardian ever to have existed. Times like these were Hibari's favorite parts of his assignments – to prove someone either worthy of his time or a mere threat to the Famiglia.

He even remembered a certain pineapple herbivore that had proved to be worth his time, although he despised that fact later, as his damned boss had claimed that he would become his Mist Guardian's apprentice. He should have known that the mere existence of that pineapple-haired herbivore would bring trouble to the history of Vongola.

"Clearing my mind," the brunet replied quietly, facing the school grounds.

Hibari smirked. Rule one: Never turn your back to the enemy. The skylark definitely would test him out, and if he could evade his simple attack, then he would hunt the brunet down.

Satisfied with his little theory, a tonfa slipped from gods-knew-where to his hand. The brunet still gazing at the school grounds below them was too distracted to notice the demon of Namimori throwing one of his tonfa towards his head at a frightening speed, clearly aiming for a headshot. Hibari's smirk fell from his face when he saw that the brunet didn't make any moves to evade his tonfa. He started to doubt the herbivore's ability that his boss had been extremely _proud _of. However, the tonfa that he thought was going to make a big, gaping hole in Tsuna's head stopped abruptly, a mere inch away.

A black, mist-like aura suddenly appeared between his tonfa and the Tsuna's head. The steel tonfa shattered into small pieces the moment it made contact with the black mist. His smirk widened when Tsuna finally turned his head to look at him, showing a narrowed, red eye, and the black flame started to spread from his body, lingering in the air as he made a move to stand.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vongola Cloud Guardian."** Even his voice dropped a few octaves lower, sending a shiver of excitement across Hibari's spine.

_'So the rumors are true, _ he thought. He was itching for a good fight and he was willing to do almost anything to fight the would-be carnivore at his full power.

"Why?" he was hoping the brunet would take the bait to fight him. Which he did, but in a way that he would never have expected.

**"Because I can't hold her back any longer." **(1) The moment those words were voiced, the brunet disappeared, leaving the skylark to wonder where the carnivore had went only to have his question answered by a sharp chop to the back of his neck, sending the raven across the rooftop at an amazing speed. A crater was created the moment he made contact with the wall.

The raven didn't have any time to think when a punch landed on the wall where his head had been a mere second ago, creating an even deeper dent. He jumped back to gain some distance between the soon-to-be carnivore and some safety. Judging from the damage, he would have been turned into a piece of squashed human-jelly if he hadn't evaded the devastating punch at the last second.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed nothing of the person he was searching for. The skylark was prepared this time with a tonfa in his right hand, watching his back in case the brunet pulled that stunt a second time. His prediction was half-wrong. Tsuna appeared from the air with a leg raised as high as his head. The Raven's eyes widened involuntarily. Not only did the black mist keep erupting from the carnivore's body, but he also wore a terrifying expression – the brunet was smirking like a maniac from excitement and bloodlust.(2)

Hibari was not going to make the same mistake twice. He wasn't going to let the brunet land another hit on his head. Instead, he clicked a button to make a steel spike appear on his tonfa to block the brunet's deadly kick. The raven tore his tonfa sideways the moment the spiked steel dug into the brunet leg, successfully cutting an artery and peeling some flesh that covered the artery from the carnivore's leg. Using the momentum to dislocate the brunet's knee, he sent a punch into Tsuna's face, forcing him to land on the fence of the roof. Thankfully, the fence was strong enough to withstand the brute force Hibari had put into his punch.

_"My body cannot hold your power any longer__…__"_ the brunet mumbled, and the raven had to walk closer to hear the self-conversation better. When he got close enough, he saw that Tsuna's eyes were flashing between warm caramel and glowing red before, the colors interchanging the longer he tried to control his breathing and body. The skylark was amused at how the carnivore's eyes changed so rapidly.

"Neither would I stand…long…ugh…with this…wound on my leg…" the brunet panted. A pool of blood started to form below the brunet's wounded leg. Cutting an artery could kill someone from blood loss if the wound was not tended to professionally.

**"Very well, I will leave this one to you. However." **He paused, sending a quick glare towards Hibari, then glancing back at the pool of blood below Tsuna's body. **"Next time you try to harm this child,"** he hissed, a threat clear from the look the raven was getting. He clearly wouldn't get away with something as trivial as a head-wound the next time he challenged the boy.

**"I will personally send you to hell." **

_'I would like to see you try__…__' _The raven smirked at the thought.

**"That's my line****…****" **Tsuna's body went limp as he lost consciousness, and was about to hit the ground when Hibari caught him just in time before his already damaged face kissed the concrete ground. He didn't want his potential sparring partner to gain any more damage than he already had.

Hibari sighed when he finally figured out what the brunet meant by 'my body cannot hold your power any longer.' The boy was light for a middle schooler, no wonder he had lost much more energy than his thin body could provide. _'Maybe this is the first time he had ever fought?'_the raven wondered, picking up the brunet as if he was just a sack of potatoes.

Hibari held back the urge to bite the herbivores following him to death, but the body he was carrying held top priority.

Instead of scurrying away from him, the herbivores were following him from a safe distance, obviously curious about how he had gotten the bruises. The skylark didn't blame them though; his neck was aching like there was no tomorrow and he began to wonder if the carnivore's chop would've killed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was _Hibari Kyoya_.

Glaring a glare that promised dark deaths at the herbivores, he smirked, satisfied when they chorused, 'Run for your life!'

When the brunet healed, Hibari planned to train him so that he could control his powers, so that he could challenge him when he was in tip-top shape. Putting that thought aside, he quickened his pace toward the school infirmary. For now, the brunet's safety was his top priority. He could spar with him when both Tsuna and him were at full power _again, again, and again. _

_'Stop it, Kyouya, if you lose control again you'll know what will happen to your humanity__…__'_ the raven scolded himself at the mere thought of even losing control again. The last time he had went full power with his boss, the entirety of Kokuyo Land was wiped off the grid. It was like hitting three birds with one stone. One: He could satisfy his bloodlust by fighting his boss. Two: He could annoy the pineapple herbivore. Three: He got the chance to fight both of them; totally worth it. Moreover, the backup team-

"Hibari, what's this?" the school doctor muttered when she caught the sight of them, taking in their appearances with a downwards curl of her lips. She noticed that both of them were covered in blood and all there clothes were tattered, but what frightened her most was the bloodied tonfa in Hibari's other hand. She held back the urge to cry at the blood that was still dripping from the boy that the skylark carried on his shoulder, forming a trail of blood from god-knows-where.

Hibari just stared blankly at the expression the school doctor made when she saw their appearances. It would have been more amusing if he hadn't been carrying a half-dead body with him.

"Do your job or I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened, which gained the expected reaction.

"Y-yes…!" the doctor stuttered before running to the infirmary, with Hibari Kyouya following behind at a slower pace.

"Honestly, what did you do this time?" the doctor asked when she finished bandaging Tsuna's leg. The doctor was familiar with Hibari since he always made sure that law-breakers were tended to after he bit them to death so that he could bite them to death the next time they broke a law in _his _Namimori. Hibari maybe did not acknowledge it, but he cared about everyone in Namimori to the point of punishing them personally if they broke a law, and the thought made the doctor giggle, something which didn't escape the skylark's watchful eye.

_'He was a good kid.'_

"I just found a carnivore."


End file.
